Buku Kosong Memori
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: Wajah tenang, matanya terfokus pada halaman buku kosong tanpa tulisan itu. Apa yang dia baca sebenarnya? Terlihat serius sekali.


**Kaga: Minna, Kaga modorimashita! XD Kaga lagi kepengen bikin fic berbau Kamen Rider... kali ini korban Kaga adalah Shoutaro dan Philip... tentu saja karena Kaga sedang fujoshi mode XD mari kita simak**

**Here we go (warning shounen-ai)**

Rambut hitam sebahu, dengan beberapa paper clip sebagai penjepit membuat pemuda yang selalu membaca buku kosong ini dianggap aneh. Ya aneh, dari segi sifat pemuda manis ini terlihat pendiam juga pintar. Tapi penampilannya membuat sekeliling terkadang menganggapnya aneh.

**Buku Kosong Memori**

"Hidari... hari ini kau ada kelas?" Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sedikit merah kecoklatan pendek lurus mendekatiku.

"Ah, hari ini masih ada kelas Sastra jam terakhir nanti. Kau sendiri bagaimana Terui?" Jawabku lalu bertanya padanya, Terui Ryuu.

"Tidak setelah kelas Teknik ini aku kosong. Aku mau janjian dengan gadis anak guru sejarah itu," jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, antara niat dan tidak. Semua murid kampus tahu Terui Ryuu sedang dekat dengan anak dosen Sejarah itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Narumi Akiko. Iya gadis nyentrik sedikit cerewet juga.

Haha tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Terui Ryuu yang gemar balapan dan sedikit pendiam itu bisa jadian sama gadis nyentrik itu.

"Haha, ya sudah aku harus masuk kelas. Sampai ketemu besok ya, Terui," kataku lalu berlari menuju ruang kelas berikutnya, "oh iya. Terui, kalau ada masalah dengan pacarmu itu jangan libatkan aku," lanjutku berhenti sebentar menatap sahabatku itu. Lalu kembali masuk ke ruang kelas.

Sialnya aku telat berebut kursi. Seluruh kursi kelas sudah penuh, dan hanya ada satu bangku tersisa. Itupun disebelah anak aneh itu. Mau tak mau aku harus segera duduk atau guru akan segera masuk memergokiku yang terlambat ini.

Wajah tenang, matanya terfokus pada halaman buku kosong tanpa tulisan itu. Apa yang dia baca sebenarnya? Terlihat serius sekali.

"Kalau kau mau duduk ya duduk saja. Tidak perlu mengurusiku, karena aku juga tidak berminat mengurusi orang lain. Kita hanya satu kelas," beberapa kalimat tajam keluar dari mulut.

Ck! Seenak saja dia, "aku juga tidak berminat mengurusimu!" Ujarku ketus, aku harus bersabar duduk disebelahnya sampai pelajaran selesai.

Tidak memperdulikan 'bishounen' aneh itu. Aku sedikit melamun, dosen Sejarah hari ini mengajakku pergi meneliti. Setelah pelajaran ini selesai aku harus bergegas ketempat pak Shoukichi.

Sesekali aku sedikit penasaran dengan orang disebelahku. Tapi matanya yang hitam masih terfokus pada halaman kosong bukunya. Memang seru ya membaca buku kosong begitu?

"Hei! Itu kan buku kosong. Apa yang sebenarnya kau baca?" Akhirnya aku bertanya karena penasaran, sedaritadi anak itu terus cengengesan, tertawa sendiri sambil membaca buku kosong yang polos itu.

Anak itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatapku, lalu ia tersenyum. Dan kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Hei! Jawaban apa itu? Aku bertanya padanya dan ia malah tersenyum saja. Memang aku bodoh? Ah sudahlah. Biarkan saja.

Kelas Sastra selesai juga, aku bergegas berlari menuju ruang dosen Sejarah yang sudah berjanji akan mengajakku meneliti hari ini. Tanpa sadar bahwa penaku tertinggal didalam kelas yang masih menyisakan anak berwajah manis dan aneh itu.

"Hidari Shoutaro"

...

Hari berikutnya.

"Ah, Terui. Kau lihat penaku? Pena pemberian pak Shoukichi," didalam perpustakaan aku membongkar tasku mencari penaku yang hilang.

Terui sendiri diam, masih dengan buku penelitian yang dia baca, "kau itu selalu pelupa. Mungkin tertinggal di ruang pak Shoukichi, kemarin kau pergi bersama beliau kan?" Jawabnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Mungkin benar juga, aku kemarin kan pergi dengan pak Shoukichi. Tapi penaku sudah tidak ada, apa mungkin tertinggal di rumah? Ahh tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membongkar tasku begitu sampai rumah. Dimana penaku?

Tak lama kemudian, anak dengan paper clip itu datang menghampiri kami, "Shoutaro... ini. Kau meninggalkannya dikelas kemarin," ia menyerahkan pena berwana perak dengan namaku yang melingkari tubuh pena perak pemberian pak Shoukichi.

"Ah! Penaku. Terima kasih banyak ya," kataku seraya mengambil penaku dari tangannya. Tanpa sadar tanganku sedikit menyentuh kulitnya. Hangat, seperti anak perempuan.

Dia juga terlihat tersentak akan sentuhan tak sengaja itu, "tidak masalah," ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Terui memperhatikan kami sebentar lalu kembali membaca bukunya, "Hidari, kau dekat dengan Philip?" Tanyanya dengan mata masih terfokus pada buku di tangannya.

"Philip?" Tanyaku refleks.

Terui menutup bukunya, "namanya Philip. Anak Fakultas Sastra semester 2, dia juga termasuk anak pintar dari segelintir anak. Tapi sayang dia susah bergaul, terkesan pemalu," jelas Terui, "meski terkesan aneh. Tapi kadang aku kasihan padanya," lanjut lelaki yang selalu memakai jaket motor berwarna merah itu.

Jadi namanya Philip ya, "yaah dibilang dekat juga tidak. Aku baru bertemu sekali dengannya di kelas kemarin. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku dan memilih membaca buku kosong yang tidak tahu dimana tulisannya," aku duduk kembali disebelah Terui.

"Hanya orang pintar denga kemampuan tinggi yang bisa melihat ilmu besar di dalamnya," kali ini aku mendengar kalimat tajam dari mulut Terui.

"Apa katamu?!" Aku mendelik tajam padanya.

"Setidaknya ia selalu berkata begitu pada setiap orang yang bertanya tentang buku kosong itu," lanjut Terui. "Dia berkata begitu kan padamu?" Tanyanya dengan cengiran mengejek.

"Tidak tuh," jawablu singkat.

"Tidak? Baru sekali ini aku dengar Philip tidak mengatakan hal setajam itu pada orang yang bertanya tentang buku kosongnya," wajah Terui terlihat terkejut juga heran.

"Waktu kutanya soal buku kosongnya itu, dia hanya tersenyum. Dan kembali cuek," jelasku pada Terui.

...

Kalau kuperhatikan Philip itu tidak seaneh pandangan orang, hanya saja dia itu susah bergaul. Mungkin juga karena dia tidak memiliki teman. Tapi... tunggu kenapa aku jadi mengurusinya? Merepotkan.

Saat aku sedang melamun di taman, tiba-tiba lelaki dengan wajah manis, memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna merah muda dan menurutku bukan warna yang cocok dipakai lelaki, celana pendek hitam, blazer merah kotak-kotak panjang dan sepatu boots menghampiriku. Menatapku dengan heran.

Kutatap saja dia balik, Philip. Dari segi penampilan tidak ada yang aneh padanya, tapi kenapa dia sering di cap aneh? Apakah karena buku kosong yang sering ia baca? Atau karena ia memang sedikit pendiam?

"Kau... apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Kutatap sekali lagi, ia tertarik apa yang sedang kulamunkan? Kubangunkan tubuhku, "bukan hal yang penting. Lagipula apa urusanmu?" Tanyaku ketus seakan aku tidak suka orang lain campur tangan dalam urusan pribadiku.

Philip terdiam sejenak, "aku memang tidak ada urusan denganmu. Hanya saja aku penasaran, ingin tahu," jawabnya masih dengan nada datar.

Kutatap sekali lagi lelaki bernama Philip itu, selalu membawa buku kosong miliknya, "Philip... itukan namamu? Buku itu... apa yang sebenarnya tertulis disana?" Tanyaku yang seketika tertarik kembali pada buku kosong di tangan pemuda manis ini.

Philip tiba-tiba duduk disebelahku memberikan kesan bahwa kami ini cukup dekat. "Isi buku ini... adalah segala pengetahuan diseluruh dunia," jawab Philip sambil membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman kosong bukunya.

"Pengetahuan seluruh dunia? Tulisannya saja tidak ada," Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

Philip terdiam sebentar, seakan sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaanku. "Ada hal sulit dikatakan kepada orang lain," ujarnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Haah? Maksudnya apa? Dia ini aneh, sungguh aneh. Tapi kalau diperhatikan dia cukup manis. Tunggu dulu kenapa aku jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Begitukah? Kalau aku lebih senang jika orang mengandalkanku dalam berbagai pemecahan masalah. Aku ingin membantu orang lain," jawabku mengalihkan pemikiran aneh abnormal tadi.

Dan lagi Philip hanya terdiam, entah dia mendengarkanku atau tidak. Biar sajalah, toh tidak penting-penting juga.

"Shoutaro..." panggilnya pelan. Dan kembali terdiam.

Aku menatapnya heran, "ada apa?" Tanyaku masih memandang wajah manisnya.

"Apa kau juga menganggapku aneh? Seperti murid kampus lainnya," tanyanya dengan nada pelan dan hampir tak terdengar karena tertimpa suara angin.

"Apa? Aneh?" Aku malah balik bertanya, wajah manisnya tertunduk. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, aku terdiam sebentar. Benar sekali, ia kesepian, "aku tidak begitu tahu tentang dirimu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan kau ini aneh atau tidak, bisa saja sikapmu selama ini karena suatu alasan," jawabku dengan tenang dan santai.

Philip masih terdiam, wajah manisnya masih tertunduk, "Shoutaro... kau pernah merasa kehilangan sebagian dari hidupmu? Dan kau tidak tahu apa itu," suara Philip semakin pelan.

Aduh. Sepertinya mulai memasuki hal yang paling sensitif nih. Salah menjawabnya aku bisa habis.

"Tidak..." jawabku pelan, sedikit ragu. Hanya aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Aku merasakannya... aku tidak tahu siapa keluargaku. Aku juga tidak mempunyai kenangan masa kecil, seperti buku ini... kosong. Itulah kenanganku, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku begini," ia menjelaskan dengan sangat pelan. Wajah manisnya tersirat kesedihan. Juga sedikit kacau.

Aku tertegun, inikah kenapa dia bersikap aneh selama ini? Karena masa lalunya. Tunggu dia ini tidak memiliki masa lalu ya? Apa yang telah terjadi dengannya?

"Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa... bahkan teman dan partner," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Oh tidak, pembicaraan ini semakin memasuki hal pribadi. Dan jika aku salah bicara semua akan kacau.

Aku terdiam berpikir sebentar, apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan pada pemuda kesepian ini? Dia ini hanya kesepian, "kau bisa berteman denganku..." kataku pelan, dan refleks aku sendiri terkejut apa yang sudah kukatakan.

Mata Philip melebar menatapku, sadar kalau ia juga terkejut. "Kau... tidak keberatan denganku yang seperti ini?" Tanyanya masih dengan wajah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ragu sih tidak, tapi... aku merasa mulai menjadi abnormal. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan pemikiran aneh muncul di kepalaku.

...

Semenjak hari itu, Philip sering menemuiku hanya untuk sekedar makan siang bersama atau belajar bersama. Kuakui dia memanglah pintar, serba tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui. Dan dia menyebut pikirannya sendiri sebagai Gaia Library.

Dan semenjak aku tahu dia yang sesungguhnya, pemikiran tentang betapa anehnya dia mulai memudar.

"Hidari!" Panggil seseorang, aku kenal dia dan sangat dekat. Jaket motor warna merah menyala, gemar balapan dan juga kekasih dosen Sejarah yang nyentrik itu. Terui Ryuu.

"Ada apa Terui?" Tanyaku dengan nada malas, malas hari ini benar-benar sangat malas.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat berdua dengan Philip. Ternyata kau cukup dwkat dengannya ya?" Goda pemuda dengan rambut lurus pendek berwarna merah kecoklatan ini.

Aku berpikir sejenak, "dia itu tidak seperti yang orang kakatan. Memang aneh saat dia sedang membaca buku kosong itu. Tapi dia orang yang baik," jawabku. Tunggu kenapa aku seakan membela dia? Ya sudahlah toh dia memang baik.

Terui sendiri diam, lalu terkekeh pelan, "kau... semenjak dekat dengan Philip jadi sedikit berubah ya? Apa yang membuat lelaki hard-boiled ini menjadi half-boiled?" Ejeknya dengan tawa terkekeh.

"Ahh! Apa yang kau katakan Terui?!" Ujarku kesal.

Tak lama kemudian yang daritadi kami bicarakan datang mendekatiku, "Shoutaro... ayo," ujarnya menarik tanganku. Setelah sekilas tersenyum pada Terui.

"Ah, Philip... sebentar ya. Aku bereskan dulu barang-barangku, kau mengobrol saja dulu dengan Terui. Kalian baru bertemu kan?" Kataku dengan tanganku sibuk membereskan segala barang bawaan dan kekacauannya.

Philip terdiam, matanya menatap lurus Terui. Dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh Terui, "Terui Ryuu... salam kenal, teman Hidari. Juga anak Fakultas Teknik," kudengar Terui mulai memperkenalkan namanya.

"Philip... anak Fakultas Sastra," Philip pun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Terui.

...

"Terui Ryuu itu orang yang pendiam ya? Juga menarik," kata Philip selama perjalanan untuk makan siang, yang sepertinya Philip senang berkenalan dengan Terui yang dengan senang hati mau berteman dengannya.

Aku sedikit tersenyum. Baguslah kalau dia bisa dapat teman, dengan begini dia tidak akan kesepian. Dengan begini dia bisa tersenyum, senyumnya manis sekali. Eh tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ini masih normal.

"Eh, Shoutaro... akhir pekan ini kau ada rencana?" Tanyanya dengan nada terdengar malu-malu.

"Akhir pekan? Tidak ada rencana apa-apa... ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Apa yang akan dia lakukan di akhir pekan nanti.

Philip terdiam, matanya memandang kerasnya aspal pijakannya sekarang, "itu... mau temani aku berjalan-jalan? Aku agak kurang tahu kota ini, aku bahkan jarang keluar rumah kecuali ke kampus," ajaknya. Wajah manisnya menampakkan rona merah disekitar pipinya samar.

Manis, wajahnya semakin manis dengan rona merah itu. Aku mengangguk pelan, sangking terpesonanya dengan wajah manis Philip.

Philip tersenyum senang melihat jawabanku, "bagus. Kalau begitu akhir pekan aku tunggu di taman dekat kampus, jam 3 sore," ujarnya lalu berlari menuju sebuah cafe terdekat, "Shoutaro! Disini saja," lanjutnya melambaikan tangan.

Refleks aku balas lambaikan tangan kananku lalu senyum padanya dan kemudian bergegas menuju dirinya yang menungguku di depan pintu cafe. Perasaan aneh mulai mendatangiku, tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing.

Begitu memasuki cafe seluruh pandangan terlontar padaku dan Philip. Merasa jadi pusat perhatian sudah biasa untukku, tapi bagaimana dengan Philip? Kulirik sebentar pemuda yang berdiri disebelahku, ternyata dia malah senyam-senyum. Baguslah dia tidak memikirkannya.

"Shoutaro... duduk di dekat jendela itu saja ya," dengan antusias Philip menunjuk pada meja dua kursi dekat jendela bening.

"Iya..." jawabku mengangguk, "kau duduklah dulu. Akan kupesankan makan," lanjutku menyuruh Philip untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Segera Philip bergegas menuju kursi itu, dan aku pergi menuju etalase di mana di sana dipajang beberapa piring aneka makanan siap pesan.

"Hidari Shoutaro-chan?" Tanya si penjual padaku.

Begitu kutolehkan wajahku menatap si penjual, "Santa-chan?!" Aku terkejut, dia Santa-chan pria baik hati yang suka menolong seperti Santa Clauss.

"Kau kesini dengan seorang pemuda manis. Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?" Goda lelaki paruh baya ini sambil melirik-lirik Philip.

Apa? Pacar? Kok dia malah berpikiran bahwa aku menyimpang sih. "Bukan, dia temanku." Jawabku sedikit ketus.

"Ah, Shou-chan... jangan marah begitu. Lagipula dia memang manis kan? Siapa dia?" Goda Santa-chan lagi.

"Kujelaskan ya Santa-chan, dia temanku. Namanya Philip, anak Fakultas Sastra, di kampusku," sekali lagi aku menjelaskan bahwa Philip itu temanku.

Dan pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa, "sudah... mau pesan apa, Shou-chan?" Tanyanya.

"Secangkir kopi hitam, dan pancake ini," aku menunjukkan ke arah pancake dengan mesis warna-warni di atasnya. "Lalu secangkir teh, juga beberapa roti kering dan aneka cupcake," aku memesankan Philip juga.

Segera setelah pesanan berada di tanganku, aku bergegas menuju Philip yang duduk menikmati pemandangan luar, "maaf menunggu," ujarku meletakkan nampan berisi makanan pesanan kami di atas meja.

Mata Philip langsung berbinar melihat tumpukan cupcake di nampan, seperti dugaanku. Dia ini senang sama makanan manis.

Makan siang, bukan istirahat siang ini kami habiskan dengan bercerita satu sama lain. Tentang dirinya selama ini yang tidak mempunyai kenangan, juga tentangku yang bercita-cita ingin jadi Detektif.

...

Malam minggu akhir pekan, sesuai janjiku pada Philip. Jam 3 sore, setelah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja putih, dasi hitam bergaris, vest hitam dan juga celana panjang hitam. Tak lupa kupakai topi kesayanganku, topi pemberian pak Shoukichi. Paman itu sering memberikanku barang-barang aneh, tapi berguna disaat aku butuh.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman tempat kami janjian. Disana aku sudah bisa melihat pemuda berwajah manis, memakai blazer hijau panjang, dengan kaos bergaris vertikal, celana pendek dan sepatu boots. Tak luput paper clip bertengger di rambutnya sebagai jepitan khasnya.

"Philip... maaf aku terlambat," aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang asyik dengan buku kosong miliknya seperti biasa.

Ia dongakkan wajah manisnya dan tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru saja sampai," ujarnya dengan senyum mempesona.

"Ayo kita mulai saja, jalan-jalannya," aku mengajak Philip yang kemudian meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

Philip terlihat senang sekali, dan wajah senangnya membuat jantungku berdebar keras. Wajahnya lebih manis dari perempuan.

"Shoutaro, selama ini aku tidak punya kenangan apapun tentang keluargaku juga siapa aku. Tapi sekarang aku punya kenangan manis, juga aku tahu siapa diriku," kata Philip selama perjalanan. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tanganku, jantungku berdebar keras atas tingkahnya. Sangat keras.

"Aku Philip yang ada untuk disini... menemanimu... membuat kenangan bersamamu..." ia menatapku setelah berkata demikian dengan wajah merona merah yang berhasil membuatku ikut merah.

"Philip... aku..." perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya. Satu kecupan kuberikan pada bibir merah muda milik Philip.

Wajah Philip langsung merah padam seperti tomat, iya tersenyum malu dan juga senang, "terima kasih Shoutaro," pemuda manis itu memelukku dengan sangat erat.

**TAMAT**

**Kaga: yay! PhilipxShoutaro selesai sempurna... xD Kaga lagi fujoshi mode nih... maaf sekali jika amburadul dan berantakan... juga bila Ryuu-kun sedikit OCC**  
**Banyak karakter yang tidak Kaga keluarkan, karena intinya hanya cerita antara Shoutaro dan Philip xD**  
**Review minna... onegaishimas *bows**


End file.
